Kingdom Hearts: Division
by Custode delle chiavi
Summary: No one knows who the Keeper of Keys was before he became what he is now. During the war against Bayol and his dark forces that fall upon Disney Castle, he reluctantly, by his own accord, asks those who have placed trust in him to help them win this conflict to listen and understand who he was-and what he had done so long ago to send him on the path that made him the Keeper of Keys.
1. Introduction

The heart…a thing of joy…of beauty…and pain…

A scarred heart…A burnt heart…A hollow heart…left asunder, he was rid of who he was…once…

But a beating heart it remains…Tainted by sins he dare not speak of…Hurt, his heart was, by words of denial…Broken promises before him, remnants of all he fought for…once…

This is who the Keeper of Keys was and is, someone who willingly went in servitude of greater powers to cleanse himself of what he had done to those he cared for, whom he called brothers and sisters…

Of all the things the universe has to talk about, this is one that I am clueless on…No leads, no witnesses. Zip.

Who was the Keeper? Where'd he come from?

All that is known is he was once a wielder of the Keyblade, for only those chosen by the Keyblade can be 'chosen' to assume the title and responsibilities of Keeper of Keys, the Preserver of Knowledge and Balance. A fine job, that is.

I met him long ago and far away. It took me many a year to gain his trust, but he asked beforehand never to indulge into his past life, no matter how trivial or significant. I am not one to bow to curiosity's dominion, but in this instance, the notion was rising like a tidal wave. I just needed to know something of him, to better understand who my 'partner' was. His response…resentment.

"You want to know my story, do you? You want to know how I became this wretch, this glorious secretary of the First Wielders known as, and only as, the Keeper of Keys? Never. My sins…have changed me forever. Let it be, Watcher. Let it go."

I asked again many years later. No budge.

10 years before the crisis with Xehanort and the 3, I repeated the effort. Vain was my reward, with anger and ignorance on his part.

The Keeper will not, for the life of him, dive into the waters of his past. All he has said, to close the matter for him, is "What I did back then…It's…It's…Let it be, Watcher."

Perhaps when this war with Bayol ends, if we all survive that is, he may indulge us. Not letting go of your past is like letting a ghost for your eyes alone to stalk you until you accept and move on, then it disappears for good.

The Keeper has never walked down that road. Now or ever.

I has only theorized some solutions. Perhaps he broke a girl's heart. Perhaps he started a war or caused a plague. I don't know.

I want to trust him. We all do. But he refusal to talk about who-or what-he was has left us all on edge.

The Keeper has accepted mistrust from others long ago, though.

What is he hiding?

What has he done?

Who was he, so long ago…?

* * *

"If they ever tell my story, let them say I walked with men, with women, with brothers and sisters. Let them say I was a paragon for all to stand up with, to fight alongside in a time of turmoil and despair. Let them say I lived in the time of the prosperity of light and the blossoming of darkness.

"Let they say...that I lived in the time of division..."


	2. Voice Cast and Character Description

_**Voice Cast List for Kingdom Hearts: Division**_

(Note: All names are translated from Italian words to English)

_Robert Pattinson (Edward in Twilight film series) __as Riscatto (Redemption):_ The main character of the story. A tall, well-built fellow with ginger hair, dark blue eyes, and a birthmark on the left side of his neck. Likes reading and training, trees, and-get this- sour fruit. He is Onorare's protégé. A courageous, stubborn, and a born master of the arts of the blade, he will stop at nothing to protect the innocent, drive back the darkness, and find it in his heart to confess to Amore how he feels...tough a dark path is lead before him should he take it, unbeknownst to him or not...

_Kristen Stewart (Bella in Twilight film series, Snow White and the Huntsman) __as Amore (Love):_ The love interest of Riscatto and Corruzione. Physical features include long blond luscious tresses, a slender body, light blue eyes, and can kick ass with her Keyblade. She's divided on loyalties and emotions between her childhood friend Corruzione and the young man Riscatto who saved her some time ago from a terrible fate, and her choice will decidenot only her fate, but her fellow keybladers as well...

_Matthew O'Leary (Sorority Row) __as Corruzione (Corruption): _A black haired, green-eyed, sometimes sloppy but gentle person. Likes spiders and hiking. A bit selfish, though, as he wants Amore all to himself, and won't allow Riscatto to interfere. He also is a fan of collecting intelligence from birds for he can speak to them. In time, history will remember him as La rovina della Speranza (The Bane of Hope).

_Jason Dolley (Cory in the House, Good Luck, Charlie) __as Malizia (Malice): _Corruzione's best friend since he arrived into the Keybladers' fold. Light brown and eyes are his physical traits, and what he lacks in fighting he makes up in magic and sciences. His path later in his life will be far darker than the one Corruzione is set upon...

_Aly Michalka (Phil of the Future, Hellcats, Easy A) __as Libertà (Freedom): _Best friend (and often conscience) of Amore. Like the wind, she is a freeborn which often gets her into trouble. Ironic; she can ignore the advice she gives to Amore without even noticing it. She's also a bibliophile. She's the most brilliant of them all...and that may ring apart dark times ahead...

_Raviv 'Ricky' Ullman (Phil of the Future) __as Spirito (Spirit): _A spectacular swordsman who often aids the Keybladers on various quests and tasks. He longs to be counted among them though he was not chosen by the Keyblade. He is suspicious of Corruzione and Fiamma. Though he bears no hair, a particular and very straight line crosses from the top of his head on the left side to his on the right. He is 'attracted' to Libertà. At a crucial place and time, his decision may be too costly.

_Rubert Grint (Ron Weasley in Harry Potter film series) __as Umorismo (Humor): _A friend of Riscatto. He tries to fight as well as him but just can't quite reach that level. He is a terrific marksman at jokes and witty remarks, though the moment may not exactly be the best time and place. What becomes of him, only a few will ever know...history has taken the liberty of covering up his grave demerit...

_Johnny Simmons (21 Jump Street, The Perks of being a Wallflower) __as Fiamma (Flame): _An orphan from a clan of fire manipulators. Not as well-diverse in the art of fighting and magical lore, he is on par with no one when it comes to tactics and strategy, something the master silently is extremely concerned with…and could bring about his downfall as well as Fiamma himself...

_Chow Yun-Fat (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) __as __Master Onorare (Honor): _The leader of the Keybladers at the Fortress of Goodwill. He cares for his students very much, and teaches them to learn respect, honor, and trust like the back of their hand and apply it on and off the field of battle. There is a rumor among his generation on a conspiracy with how he got the post to guard the sacred fortress…and what secrets he protects...

_Special Guest Stars:_

_Zachary Levi (Chuck) __as the Watcher__ and Paul Wesley (Vampire Diaries) __as the Keeper of Keys_


End file.
